


Your Smile Makes it Bright

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It took a while, but Ignis found light in the darkness.[Tumblr request - Promnis + domestic]





	Your Smile Makes it Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for anon on tumblr! I'm sorry this one's so short >.<
> 
> Just a quick note that requests are now closed. I will open them back up when I'm finished with my fic for the Promnised Land Big Bang or sometime after November 1st, whichever comes first.
> 
> Title from ["Happy"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BvctF5D7zo) by Mazzy Star

The apartment was quiet, save for the sound of a knife against a cutting board and plates being set down on the kitchen table. The rain outside pounded down relentlessly, a muffled drumming that made the apartment feel all the more cozier.

Ignis smiled, hearing Prompto hum a familiar tune. He could hear him walk away from the table to retrieve silverware, then return to set them down beside the bowls. He stopped chopping for just a moment, choosing to listen to his humming for just a moment before he got distracted and chopped his thumb off.

“Prompto, love,” Ignis asked, “could you fill the pot on the stove with two cups of water?”

“You got it, Iggy,” Prompto said.

Ignis could hear the smile in Prompto’s voice as he padded over to the sink. As he filled the pot, Ignis finished chopping the chickatrice. By the time he was finished, Prompto had completed his task, wrapping his arms around Ignis from behind and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“Green curry soup?” Prompto asked, his voice muffled.

Ignis hummed, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s soft, blonde hair. He could feel his smile against his skin. He set the knife down, turning so he was facing Prompto. He wrapped his arms around him, the smile of his face growing ever-so slightly.

It had been nearly four years since darkness had swallowed them, and in spite of all the danger that lurked, Ignis had found light. He might not have been able to see it, but it was there in the form of warm embraces, soft kisses, and gentle touches.

Ignis felt Prompto gently guide him down for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, filled with all the love they could give. Ignis felt a smile tug at his lips as he brought his hand up to caress Prompto’s cheek.

Prompto broke the kiss, letting out a hum of content as he leaned into Ignis’ touch.

Ignis chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He allowed himself to hold Prompto a little longer before letting him go. “Could you get the curry paste, darling?”

Ignis felt a pair of lips against his cheek in reply. Prompto walked across the kitchen, picking up the bowl of curry paste Ignis had him prepare earlier. Ignis gathered the chickatrice chunks, meeting Prompto by the stove.

“Have you added the curry paste?” Ignis asked, hearing the soft scrape of the spoon against the bottom of the pot.

“Yup,” Prompto said, “Just like you showed me.”

Ignis smiled, letting out a hum of approval. He added in the chickatrice, moving aside a little to allow Prompto to stir it.

“How long does it need?” Prompto asked.

“About ten minutes or so,” Ignis said, reaching into one of the bowls he had set aside. After confirming he had the correct ingredient, he tossed them into the curry. “Love, would you mind chopping the peppers?”

Ignis heard Prompto walk away from the stove to where he had set the peppers. Once again, a comfortable silence fell over them, the only sound being the rain outside and the knife against the cutting board.

“How does it look, darling?” Ignis asked, “Has the water evaporated?”

Prompto walked over, setting the peppers he had chopped aside. “Yup!”

“Perfect. Nearly ready.” Ignis reached for the Cleignian eggplant, stirring them into the curry. “Prompto, could you get the coconut cream?”

Prompto didn’t say anything in response, but he didn’t need to. Though Ignis couldn’t see it, he was certain Prompto was grinning from ear to ear. It was one of the times where he really missed his eyesight―he’d give anything to see Prompto’s smile light up the room, the way his eyes sparkled with joy.

As the two of them put the finishing touches on the curry, Ignis imagined Prompto’s smile, the one that brightened even the darkest days. Even if he couldn’t see it, that certainly didn’t make it any less bright.


End file.
